Percy Jackson: Ascension (VERY OLD but oh well)
by Athena'sPride95
Summary: BY THE GODS! LOOK WHAT I FOUND. Percy Jackson has saved Olympus, but his job's not over yet as new half-bloods must still be brought safely to camp. All seems fine until something happens... And it is going to shake Olympus' very core.
1. Chapter 1: Percy

**Greetings readers. If you have been following my work you may remember that I said SoaH 1 was my first Fanfic. **

**I should like to Amend that statement. It was the first Fanfic I wrote PROPERLY. **

**I was digging around in some old files on my father's desktop PC, when what should I find but an old set of folders with my name on them. To keep a long story short I found a Fanfic I started writing when I was fifteen amongst some old documents. **

**There were just so many differences that I thought; Just for the sake of it I will upload it as is for your enjoyment. Please feel free to read and review at your leisure.**

**Athena's wisdom to you.**

**-Athena'sPride95**

* * *

**Note: this story takes place after the last Olympian but the timeline has been altered so the events of heroes of Olympus have not occurred yet. As this is a first attempt I didn't want to have too many lead characters to deal with. **

Chapter 1: Percy

"Wake up Perseus!" The voice reverberated through his mental blackness shaking Percy back to consciousness.  
"Wha…What happened? Where am I?" Then memories came flooding back in painful and rapid flashes and he almost blacked out again.  
"Perseus?" the voice asked now sounding slightly more concerned. "Perseus, Return to us boy, you have been away far too long."  
"Peace Poseidon" a female voice said somewhere off to Percy's right "The boy is not yet fully restored." There was a brief silence then Poseidon mumbled something Percy couldn't hear.  
"We know" Athena said, for it is she who had spoken "but these things take time, especially something as risky as this."

Percy finally managed to open his eyes; he stood shakily and looked around. He was in the throne room on Olympus, the entire Olympian counsel was present, including Hades, and they all had their eyes on him. Most were full of concern but as expected Dionysus looked bored and Ares was wearing his usual sneer, which made it all to clear he wasn't happy to see Percy.  
"What happened?" Percy said again "the last thing I remember…" He staggered as more memories hit him, he felt like the Minotaur was trying to beat its way out of his head. "Nevada" he said as his vision came back into focus "Those three half-bloods, the Manticore, where…?"  
"Whoa there kid slow it down before you hurt yourself" Apollo said standing up next to Percy and moving to sit in his throne "That's all I can do, the rest is up to him now."  
Percy stared at his father then glanced around the room again just to make sure he was actually there "What's up to me? And how did I even get here?" Panic was starting to rise in his chest by now clearly something was wrong, and what was worse whatever it was it was to do with him.  
"Percy, what exactly is the last thing you remember?"

The moment Poseidon asked Percy remembered and he could have sworn he felt the pain all over again.  
"I remember…" he swallowed hard before continuing "I remember that we found three new half-bloods at a Clark High school Nevada and we were leading them back to camp when we were attacked" the council listened in silence and he continued "a Manticore and two sphinx against me, Annabeth, Grover and three untrained half-bloods. We tried to stand and fight but we shouldn't have stopped. The last thing…" he nearly broke down as he spoke "I killed the Sphinx and we thought Annabeth had killed the Manticore, we started to leave but it". He stopped to take a breath "I pushed Annabeth aside and then…" he trailed off not able to talk about it. "I failed didn't I?" he asked miserably not bearing to think what had happened to his girlfriend after he blacked out.

"No, no they all survived and made it back to camp safely" Poseidon paused and Percy could have sworn he saw a tear glisten in the corner of the sea god's eye. "I'm afraid that you weren't as fortunate." Percy's stomach dropped like a stone.  
"Brace yourself boy" Zeus rumbled, it was the first time the God had spoken since Percy had woken and he was shocked to see that even the lord of the sky was fighting restrained emotion. Only then did Percy look at himself, or rather look through himself, because he saw something that would have made his heart stop had it still been beating.

He was transparent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Percy

"Oh Styx!" Percy yelled so loudly the throne room shook with it "I'm a freaking ghost!" He looked down at himself again, and then up in horror at the gods who were still staring at him looks of pity and sadness on their faces, mostly. Hades seemed annoyed, as though he didn't approve of Percy being here. Which, he realised, he probably shouldn't.  
"Technically you are a spirit" the lord of the dead pointed out.  
"HADES" Snapped Athena with an angry glare at the god "Now is not the time".

Percy was shaking violently now. He simply couldn't process what was going on. He had died? Then why was he here and not in the underworld? Why had the gods saved him? Mostly importantly what should he do now?  
He took a deep steadying breath and asked "Why am I here?"  
"Because we want to offer you a second chance Percy" Poseidon answered. "You were too brave a soul to die so young, you deserve a chance to live".  
This just confused Percy even more "so you brought me back to life? Then why am I still a ghost?"

"Because" Athena said calmly "as you died we drew your essence from your body"  
"Which I didn't agree to" grumbled Hades. Athena stared at him with such rage Percy was certain that had Hades not been a god he would have just become a smoking pile of ash.  
"Unfortunately" she continued turning back to Percy "your physical form was lost during the metamorphosis and so I am afraid you are now an essence of your former self" Athena finished blandly as if ghostly heroes were something she encountered on a regular basis. The explanation just made Percy's head hurt more.  
"So can't you like restore my body or something. I mean you're gods can't you just reform one for me?"  
"No" she replied "and even if we had the power we wouldn't".  
"Why?" Percy asked feeling the trepidation in his non-existent stomach.

"Because that part of your existence is at an end, we could not bring you back to life as a mortal hero; the fates would not allow it. You must make a choice."  
Percy didn't like where this was going "Which is?"  
Hades sat forward on his throne "either you make your peace now and return to the underworld with me or" he paused as if not willing to complete his sentence.  
"Or accept our offer of immortality and ascend to godhood" Athena completed solemnly. Percy nearly evaporated in shock. He had turned down immortality once because he didn't want to leave Annabeth and had never imagined receiving the offer twice. He began to shake silently again.

"Now son" Poseidon said "this is not a choice to be taken lightly. Think carefully on it before deciding." Percy nodded but his eyes were closed and he was miles away, thinking about all the things that had happened to him in his short life and all the things he had wanted to do; so many things. He wouldn't get that chance now but maybe, just maybe as a god he could have chances he never even dreamed of. He opened his eyes, determination filling him up.  
"I accept" he announced decisively "I accept the generous offer you have made me and I shall receive it with great honour."

"Very well" Zeus said "Go now, make your preparations and return tomorrow at noon by which time we will be ready to begin."  
"But, how can I go anywhere like this?" Percy asked "I'm frikin see-through!"  
"To us yes" agreed Hades "and to yourself and other Half-bloods but to mortals, whose vision is clouded by the mist, you will appear normal. As long as you don't walk through them" he added.  
"Ah well, that makes everything perfect then doesn't it" Percy mumbled angrily.  
"You had best go now" Poseidon said having regained some of his composure "You should consult your mother Percy. Inform her of your decision. She hasn't been the same these past two years." Percy nodded then bowed and turned to leave. Then he registered what Poseidon had just said, he whirled back to the sea god his eyes wide.  
"Two years!" he cried "I've been dead two years?"

Without waiting for an answer he turned and bolted from the throne room his weightless feet making no noise as he raced toward the elevator that would take him down to the mortal world. Two years! His mother must be a wreck, and Annabeth…Oh Gods, what in Hades was he going to tell Annabeth?


	3. Chapter 3: Annabeth

Chapter 3: Annabeth

"Run!" Annabeth shouted "they're catching up. Come on you three pick it up" she ran behind the half-bloods they were escorting urging them onwards as fast possible constantly checking over her shoulder. She was right. The Manticore and its two sphinx buddies were closing fast; she knew there was no way they could make it to safety before they closed the gap.  
Percy must have realised it too because he said "Keep going guys I'll hold them while you get to the car!" he slid to a stop uncapping Riptide and turning to face the three monster's baring down on them.  
Annabeth turned to Grover who was trotting beside them "Get them back to the car" she ordered "we'll meet you there. I have to help Percy." Grover looked terrified but he nodded and galloped even faster urging the three half-bloods to follow him.

Annabeth turned and raced back to Percy who still stood ready to take on the three huge monsters that were looming ever closer. She stopped next to him and unsheathed her dagger; he looked over "I told you to get to safety" he growled.  
"Grover can handle the newbies. Did you think I was going to let you fight them alone seaweed brain?"  
Percy flexed his arm, spinning Riptide in his grip.  
"No not really but I thought I could buy you some time if I give them someone to fight."  
"Then I can double that time" she retorted.  
He smiled gratefully at her "ready?" he asked.  
"Always" she answered and with that they charged towards the monsters that were now only 50ft away.

As soon as they met Percy leaped into action and Annabeth couldn't help thinking as, she always did when Percy fought, how amazing he was. Of course she would never say that to him or he'd get an even bigger head. He took on both the Sphinx at once slashing and whirling through the air, the curse of Achilles lending him amazing battle skill, they didn't stand a chance. Annabeth turned her attentions to the Manticore that was bearing down on her. It lunged at her but she dodged easily rolling to the side and slashing her knife along its flank. The Manticore roared in rage and skidded to a halt, turning faster than Annabeth would have thought possible it whipped its tail and a dozen poisonous spikes shot toward her. She rolled and slashed dodging most of the deadly missiles and cutting in half one that would have embedded itself in her chest.  
"Is that the best you can do Thorn? I thought you would have gotten better since the first couple of times we killed you!" She rose in time to see Percy slash a Sphinx's head off before the Manticore leaped at her again. This time she dove under its leap and thrust her knife deep into its underbelly where it stuck and was wrenched from her grip. The creature crashed to the ground and didn't get back up. Annabeth pulled her knife out of the Manticore's lifeless form, which would soon begin to disintegrate, and sheathed it calmly.

She turned to see that Percy had defeated the second Sphinx and was staring at her. "What?" she asked.  
"Nothing" he said looking away "Come on let's get back to Grover". He took her hand and they began walking in the direction Grover had gone. "That was pretty badass wise girl, taking down the Manticore like that"  
"you weren't so bad yourself seaweed brain". There was a rustling behind them but neither of them paid it any attention.  
_Wind_ thought Annabeth, Percy paid it no heed either they were so focused on each other.  
"Annabeth there's something I've been meaning to ask you"  
"Yes?" she said trying to keep calm but feeling her pulse increasing.  
"Would you…" by chance he cast a nervous glance over his shoulder and his eyes widened in horror. Annabeth was turning to look when he shouted "MOVE!" and tackled her to the ground.

She sat up in time to see the Manticore she thought she'd killed hiss with satisfaction and crumble to dust. Then she noticed her hands were wet and looked down, blood covered her hands and forearms but she wasn't wounded. Then she looked at Percy who was lying on his side and cried out in anguish and fear. Protruding from Percy's front about where his belly button should have been was a large, black spike dripping with blood.  
"Oh Gods No!" she screamed scrambling over to him. By sheer chance the Manticore's spike which should have killed her had hit Percy's Achilles' spot and gone right through. He gasped and convulsed "Annabeth?" he called his voice shaky and full of pain.  
"I'm here Percy" she cried falling to her knees and cradling his head in her lap. "Just hold on I've got some Ambrosia in my pack and"  
"Annabeth…" he said weakly his breaths short and ragged "You know that it's…too late for that"  
"No, don't you dare. Stay with me Percy. I'll get Grover he can use some nature magic"  
"No…Annabeth" but she had already fumbled the phone off her belt and hit Grover's speed dial. She was crying now, she couldn't lose him, not after everything they'd been through.  
The phone rang once then Grover answered "Annabeth what happened? I'm on the way back, the triplets are safe. I parked the van just over the"  
"Percy's hurt" she cried; it was all she could manage through her sobs.

The line immediately went dead and she knew Grover would have just tripled his speed but she also knew he would still be too late.  
"Annabeth please…" Percy's voice was barely more than a whisper now and his breathing was even shallower. "Annabeth… talk to my mum. Tell her what happened"  
"Nothing's going to happen just hold on".  
He managed a weak smile then winced like it hurt him "We both know…that's not true". She held him tighter rocking back and forth on her knees "It is true Percy! We have so much to do. I had Plans and…" she stopped when Percy reached up and weakly grasped her hand resting on his chest.  
"Just one thing…and tell me the truth."  
"Of course I will Percy"  
"Luke did you…did you love him?"  
For a moment she couldn't meet his eyes "Percy you were there when he asked me…" he squeezed her hand slightly and she stopped.  
"I know what you said but I also know you, and what you told him wasn't the whole truth… I have to know…really" she bit her lip then told him the truth that she was sure would make him hate her in his final moments.  
"Yes"  
He closed his eyes "I thought so" but she detected no bitterness in his voice. He tried to laugh but it turned into a weak cough "If I'd known you had a thing for blonde guys, I'd have dyed my hair".  
When she looked down again she saw his bright green eyes staring straight into her grey ones "what about me?"  
"Of course seaweed brain, I love you so much more. I always will"  
He smiled again, his voice a whisper "I love you too my Wise Girl. Stay safe". Then his hand dropped from hers and he didn't speak again.

He was gone.

She simply couldn't take it.

She screamed in anguish. How could the fates be so cruel? How could Percy die after everything they'd been through? All her emotion escaped her then and she was sure her cries could be heard from Olympus.  
She was still crying when Grover arrived "Annabeth what hap…oh" he didn't finish his question. Instead he dropped down next to Annabeth letting out a mournful bray, tears flowing from beneath slit pupiled goat eyes. Annabeth heard him and saw he was just as anguished but she didn't really register him. She hardly heard him when he suddenly froze and said "Annabeth we need to go I can smell more monsters coming"  
"We can't just leave him here!" she screamed. Grover recoiled at the passion in her voice, scrambling back so quickly he fell on his behind, but she didn't care.  
"I don't want to believe me but those monsters are getting closer and I can smell Minotaur".  
"I'm not leaving him here to become food for those things!" she wept hugging her boyfriend's body tighter.  
"Annabeth please…"  
"NO!"  
She sobbed for another minute until Grover said nervously "Annabeth?"  
Finally she laid Percy gently on the ground, and shut his eyes. She picked up riptide from where it had fallen and laid it on his chest folding his hands over the hilt, like in the images she'd seen of old knight's tombs. She knew that she should take such a unique magical weapon back to camp but the thought of mugging her dead boyfriend was as repugnant as leaving him here to become monster food. She knelt just long enough to give him one final kiss before turning and bolting away towards the ridge in the distance.

* * *

Annabeth sat upright in her bunk still sobbing. She'd had the dream so many times yet it still hurt as badly as the first.  
Jenny, one of her sisters looked over from her bunk, concern in her face "I'm fine" she said quickly "just a bad dream". She got dressed and was about to head to the dining pavilion for breakfast when Malcolm another of her siblings burst into the cabin.  
"Annabeth, Chiron wants you. Sally Jackson called" he hesitated briefly but then continued "Percy's mom, Says you need to get over there right away."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Annabeth

Annabeth was out the door before Malcolm had finished speaking. If Percy's mom had gone to the trouble of calling Chiron directly then it meant one of two things. Either something really serious had happened and she was in danger or, more likely, she was breaking down again. Even though it had been two years since Percy had died his mother had never recovered, Paul had done his best to console her but the only one who seemed to be able to comfort her was Annabeth. Probably because she was the only one who came even close to understanding how Sally felt.

She hoped that she wasn't too bad today, but then again Sally hadn't talked to her in nearly six months the last time she was in Manhattan. She reached the big house and saw Chiron in full Centaur form standing on the porch holding a phone and Argus the camp's head of security in a chauffeur's uniform behind him.  
"Ah Annabeth" he said as she drew near "I am glad you came so quickly. I would like you to go and see Sally as soon as you can. I couldn't make sense of most of what she told me, she wasn't speaking clearly. As far as I can tell though Poseidon has spoken to her, and whatever it was he said has got her into a state again". Annabeth felt her heart skip a beat, Poseidon had spoken to Sally? Something serious _was_ happening and she needed to find out what.

"Ok Chiron I'll go as soon as I've packed a couple of things. I'm probably going to need to stay overnight. Can you get a message to Grover for me? Let him know what's going on. "  
"Of course my dear" the centaur said nodding slightly "Just… be careful." Annabeth could see concern in the centaur's eyes and she wondered why _he_ was so nervous.  
"I will" she reassured him "I'll iris message you as soon as I can so you know everything's ok". He nodded almost imperceptibly and Annabeth wondered what he was thinking about.  
He must he noticed her staring at him because he said "is there a problem Annabeth?" Slightly embarrassed so shook her head, then swiftly turned and bolted back towards her cabin.

Half way there she was intercepted by Nico di Angelo who melted out of the shadows of a cabin as she passed it and she almost barrelled right into him.  
"Styx Nico, I wish you wouldn't do that!"  
"Sorry Annabeth" he said loosening his grip on her forearm, he had grabbed her to stop her falling flat on her face. "It's just, I heard what Chiron said and I wondered if you wanted me to come too." She raised an eyebrow "You know for emotional support" he finished looking hopeful. She thought about it for a while then decided it would probably be better for her sanity if she had someone else to talk to besides Sally Jackson. She'd spent a lot of time with Nico after Percy died at first because of his powers with the dead in the hopes that he could contact Percy, then more socially. Although he was a strange kid Annabeth had come to view Nico as a little brother. Albeit a little brother with terrifying powers over the un-dead and the ability to travel at will through shadow.  
"Sure, Why not just let me grab my things and we'll go".

As they walked together towards the Athena cabin Annabeth couldn't help thinking about Percy. It had been two years since Nevada, she could have moved on. Yet she couldn't bring herself to have a relationship with another guy. Every time she thought about it she remembered Percy and the last thing he'd asked her. If she even allowed herself to consider other boys she felt like she was betraying his memory. Nico was the exception, they'd grown closer the past two years and at that moment Annabeth couldn't think of any other camper she'd rather confide in than him. Then she glanced over to find him staring at her and the look in his eyes suggested that perhaps he didn't see her in the same way she saw him. Quickly she looked away pretending not to notice and they continued on without speaking.

When they reached the cabin he said "You go grab what you need I'll be at the dining pavilion when you're ready to go. I haven't eaten in three days"  
"Seriously?" She kept forgetting that Nico didn't stay at camp; he preferred to live his own way despite the fact that he had personally designed the Hades cabin and overseen its construction. She waited for him to move off and then went inside. It didn't take long for her to pack as she'd always made an effort to travel light. She grabbed one spare set of clothes some ambrosia that she kept for emergencies, some mortal money and drachmas and of course her cap of invisibility and dagger, both of which she always carried anyway.  
She entered the dining pavilion to find Nico filling up on pizza and coke "hey there hungry, ready to go?" she asked. He nodded then swallowed and rose from his seat, together they walked back to the big house to find Argus twirling his keys and tapping his foot impatiently. He glared at them with all his visible eyes. It was an impressive thing to behold but both Nico and Annabeth ignored him and headed for the crest of the hill whilst he followed silently.

As they reached the crest of the hill Nico glanced nervously at Peleus the dragon coiled around the base of Thalia's tree and Annabeth, despite her mood, smiled slightly.  
For all his power Nico didn't deal well with the living or monsters even if they were friendly "Unless you call running them through with stygian iron 'dealing with them'" he'd said once. They continued down the hill towards the camp shuttle bus in which Argus would take them into Manhattan. As they walked Annabeth thought about all the times she had been to see Sally Jackson before. Most of the time she would be in tears and Annabeth would sit with her and soothe her reminding her gently that Percy would want her to be strong and not give up on herself. A few times though things had been more serious, on one occasion Sally was convinced Percy had visited her when Paul was out at work. Annabeth had wanted to believe her but she knew it wasn't possible and had eventually convinced Sally of it too. There had been worse things had happened too but she didn't want to think about them. She had her doubts about the woman's sanity, had all those years Percy spent in danger kept her close to breaking point? If so then she could understand how his death had apparently pushed her over the edge, but she shouldn't still be in such a state after two years. In truth Annabeth had come to hate visiting her and the sooner this trip was over the better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Annabeth

As the bus rolled up Park Avenue Nico asked "Annabeth are you going to be ok?"  
"What do you mean?" she replied immediately becoming defensive.  
"To go and see Ms Jackson. I hear that you were having nightmares again" he paused studying her face his dark eyes burrowing into her soul. "It was the same one again wasn't it? Nevada?"  
"That's none of your…"  
"It's ok" he said obviously trying to calm her down. It wasn't working; she could feel tears welling up again. "Annabeth it's been two years. Don't you think it would be better for you to, you know, start seeing other guys?" She looked up at him and saw that he had that strange light in his eyes.  
"Like who?" she snapped "You?"  
"Gods no" Nico replied "you're so much older than me for a start"  
Annabeth glared at him "watch it Di Angelo!" He didn't speak but his face went bright red.  
Annabeth tried to stay angry at him but her heart wasn't in it, she slumped in her seat "Sorry Nico. You're right just, not yet I need a bit more time." He frowned but didn't press her and she knew what he was thinking.  
_How much time could you possibly need?_

They sat in awkward silence the rest of the way until they pulled up outside Sally Jackson's apartment, a modern steel and glass building with a fire escape down the outside. Not the most expensive place to live but by no means cheap. She had moved here after she had graduated from her writing course and published her first book, it had sold well but she hadn't made it to the top of the bestseller list as she had hoped, and unless she recovered soon it looked like she never would. Argus dumped them both on the pavement outside the apartment block, peeled away from the curb tires squealing, and tore away down the Manhattan streets back towards Long Island.  
"Won't he get stopped driving like that?" Nico asked. Annabeth doubted it, with so many eyes he probably saw the cops long before they saw him. She stared after him until Nico tugged her arm. "Come on" he said quietly "let's see what it is this time".

The walked inside, Nico's eyes flitting nervously around as if he expected monsters to start popping out of the walls. The boarded the lift at the end of the hall and Annabeth pressed the button marked fifth floor. As they rode up they said nothing but Nico was becoming more and more agitated and Annabeth couldn't understand why "what's wrong Nico?" she asked as they exited on the fifth floor landing, making their way down the corridor.  
"I don't know. I just got a strange feeling as we walked in."  
"What kind of strange feeling?"  
"Like I said I don't know but something's not right" that didn't make Annabeth feel any less concerned but she looked away and stopped in front of the door they had reached. 5J, Sally's Apartment, she took a deep breath and knocked.

The response from the other side of the door was not one she had been expecting; she had been prepared for tears and sobbing.  
Instead a very excited sounding Sally Jackson shouted "it's open dear just push!" Annabeth did so and stepped inside followed closely by Nico who wasn't shaking anymore but if possible was looking even more pale than usual. Annabeth wasn't too worried, Nico always looked ill so this was nothing new. Sally was sitting the table with a cup of coffee next to her looking happier than Annabeth had seen her for ages.  
_That's either really good or really bad_ Annabeth thought but she didn't voice it to Nico.  
"Annabeth my dear!" she cried her voice full of mad excitement" and Nico too, great, come and sit down I have wonderful news!"  
She gestured at two of the seats at the table next to her and both Annabeth and Nico sat "Hi Ms Jackson" he said awkwardly "what's got you so excited?"  
"Oh I am so glad you asked. You're not going to believe it but Percy's come home!"  
_Uh-Oh _Annabeth thought _not this again._

"Miss Jackson" Nico said cautiously "Percy's been dead two years. How can he have come home?" Annabeth kicked him in the shin for being so insensitive. "Oww! What was that for?" she didn't bother to respond and instead looked back at sally sure that his question would cause her to start crying but she didn't seem to care.  
"I thought so too but Poseidon spoke to me, he told me to be prepared for momentous news. I didn't know what he meant but then Percy just appeared at my door!" Now Annabeth was as confused as Nico looked, she almost wanted to believe what Sally was saying but she knew it wasn't possible.

She was about to try to convince her of this when Sally started talking again and this time her voice wavered slightly "he told me that he was sorry he never came home and that he loved me. You know all the usual silly stuff" she definitely had tears in her eyes now "he told me the Gods had offered to save him but he wanted to ask me first". Annabeth's heart was pounding, she _really_ wanted to believe what Sally was saying but it was madness. No mortal had ever come back from the dead or been brought back, Orpheus had tried and so had Nico and both had failed or been prevented.  
"Annabeth" Nico nudged her under the table "Can we get out of here now?" he whispered. She kicked him again. "I guess that's a no" he said reaching under the table to rub his shin, but he had a point. Even Annabeth, who had seen sally's delusions about Percy's return before, was beginning to get a little scared by what she was saying. She decided that even she couldn't help her this time; she needed to get Chiron and a team of Apollo campers out here to try and help her. Maybe even Mr D could be convinced to help cure her madness.  
Thinking fast she said "well this is great Sally! Chiron and the camp will want to know straight away" but as they got up to leave Sally grabbed Annabeth's arm and she saw Nico reflexively slide his sword partway out of its sheath.  
"Don't you want to see him first? He came here to wait for you" Several seconds passed and no one moved, Nico's hand never left the hilt of his black sword and his eyes never left Sally Jackson's face. Annabeth was fairly certain that Nico wouldn't actually attack her but then again this was Nico, the weedy little son of Hades who had done a lot of other things she had been _fairly certain_ he couldn't do; such as convincing his father to ride to their aid in the battle of Manhattan two years ago.

As soon as she thought of it she wished she hadn't, it brought back memories of Percy.

Annabeth sighed sadly and asked "Ok then, where is he?" it came out a little harsher than she intended but again Sally didn't notice. She was looking around confusedly as if she had only just noticed that Percy wasn't in the room.  
"He was here just before you arrived, perhaps he's worried about you seeing him in his current state"  
_Current state_? Annabeth thought _he's currently dead and has been for a long time!  
_"Percy?" sally called "come and see Annabeth, she's here" as Annabeth expected no response "hmmm maybe he went out for a minute, he'll be back soon though".  
Nico's hand finally dropped from the pommel of his sword "Well I wish we could stay to wait for him but they'll want to know Percy is coming back" he seemed to have finally twigged what was going on and so was playing along too.

"Yes, yes of course you go tell them and when Percy gets back from wherever I'll send him straight to camp". Nico didn't even wait for her to finish her was already pulling Annabeth to the door  
"Ok Ms Jackson goodbye" and before Annabeth could even turn to wave goodbye Nico yanked her out the door and it slammed shut behind them.  
"What's your problem Nico?!" Annabeth yelled furiously "couldn't you see that there's something very wrong with Sally right now?"  
"And can't you see that there is something seriously wrong with that entire flat? It stank of death." Annabeth didn't even bother to reply, she stalked away down the corridor. She quickly calmed down though when Nico caught up with her, shamefaced.  
"Look Annabeth I'm sorry it's just… that place was really weirding me out. The Aura of…"

His face paled suddenly and he whirled on the spot drawing his sword "Show yourself spirit!" he yelled. Annabeth drew her knife and looked in the direction Nico was aiming but couldn't see anything or anyone, not even a tell tail shimmer to betray the presence of the supernatural. "I am Nico Di Angelo the ghost king and you will heed my command!"  
No response for a second, then two "Nico, I think your letting Sally's condition get to you" Annabeth laid her free hand on his shoulder but he just took a step forward "last warning, make yourself known or I'll draw you out forcibly!"

From the end of the corridor came a soft chuckle and Nico gripped his sword so tight his knuckles turned white.  
"You always had a way with words Nico" a voice that was so quiet it was barely audible sounded from the other end of the corridor " a bit melodramatic but you make quite the negotiator" Annabeth nearly had a heart attack on the spot, her dagger dropped from her nerveless fingers and clattered to the floor.

That voice…

A voice she hadn't heard in so long, and had feared she might never hear again.

Then she saw him. He stepped out of the doorway of Sally Jackson's apartment and stood facing them. No, not stepped from the doorway, the door was shut. He had walked clean _through _the door. Sally had been sane after all! He was exactly the same as she remembered him, right down to the cheesy embarrassed grin on his face, the one he always wore when he'd done something stupid and he knew it.

Standing in front of them with the corridor behind him clearly visible through his transparent form was Percy.


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

Chapter 6: Percy

The look on their faces was priceless. The total shock that registered when he had walked through the door was totally worth it. The moment of fun quickly faded though as the pair continued to stare at him. He was reminded of his _condition_ and that whatever happened he would never be normal again, he would never spend another summer at camp, he'd never go on another epic quest with his friends, and he would never grow up. He'd be sixteen forever, if he was even technically sixteen anymore, it had been two years after all.  
_Can you age if you're dead? _He thought.  
_Of course not stupid! You're dead you decompose. You don't age!_

He was brought back to reality by Annabeth's voice asking "Percy?" the word was so tight and full of pain that it would have made Percy cry, if he'd still had tear ducts. He dragged his eyes away from the floor and looked at her properly for the first time in over two years. Gods but she was even more beautiful than he remembered! She'd grown, to the point that she was fully an inch taller than him, which was totally embarrassing. She still wore the silver owl earrings that were the symbol of her mother. She was paler than usual but still seemed to glow with beauty and although she wore makeup, though admittedly not much, he was sure that without it she still would have been gorgeous.

Then he looked into her eyes, those unusual storm grey orbs that had captivated him since that day eight years ago when he'd woken up in the infirmary. Immediately he longed to be able to feel again, to be able to caress her smooth skin and kiss like they had so many times, so long ago.  
"Percy?" she said again her voice a little stronger this time. She walked forward raising a hand towards him "It-it's really you?"  
He took a step forward as well "yea" his voice halting "yea it's me Annabeth". She took another tentative step forward hand upraised like she was terrified that the slightest breath of wind would cause him to vanish forever. Percy was fairly sure that wouldn't happen but he still wasn't entirely confident about what would affect him.

They were standing in front of each other now no more than an arm's length apart. He raised his hand and tried to touch hers but the moment he got close his hand dissipated like so much mist. Inside he died just a little bit more, he had been the Hero of Olympus, saviour of the western world, and yet here he was not even able to hold his girlfriend's hand. His eyes never left Annabeth's and he could see his longing reflected in her face, and as the tears welled up in her eyes he could see how hard she had been trying to hold it together and that she couldn't do it anymore.  
"Hey, hey its ok I'm here now everything will be ok" as soon as the words left his mouth he wished he hadn't spoken at all. He was dead how could everything possibly be _OK?_ He'd obviously only gone and made things worse.

Annabeth slumped against the wall of the corridor and slid down it to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. He wished he could do more to try and comfort her than talk but being ethereal means you can't do much else. To his surprise and anger Nico knelt next to her and began to hug her and whisper to her calming her.  
Percy felt anger and jealousy rising inside him; _that should be him not Nico! Annabeth was his Girl; Nico didn't even deserve to look at her!_  
_Whoa_, he thought, where had that come from?  
_Grow up you loser it's not as if you can help her right now!  
_"Shut up" he muttered to himself.

After several minutes awkward silence broken only by an occasional sniffle from Annabeth Nico asked "what is it?"  
The question caught Percy by surprise "What is what?"  
"This way to save you the gods offered, the one your mom was telling us about" Percy didn't answer immediately. What could he say?  
_Oh well the gods said I can either become an immortal or go straight back to the underworld, Nothing Major ._Yeah that would be good. Until now he hadn't even thought about the full implications of what he was doing but seeing his friends' response to his appearance had brought everything into stark perspective.  
"Percy, please" Annabeth had gotten to her feet and was staring at him again as if searching his face for the answer he didn't want to give her. "Whatever it is it must be good right? I'm sure…whatever it is I can handle it". He couldn't, he was too terrified of losing her again. He had to tell her though or it would tear him apart.  
_Here goes nothing_ he thought.

"Annabeth. I'm dead"  
"No kidding" Nico muttered, Percy gave him the ghostly evil eye but Nico didn't seem to care  
"The gods said they couldn't bring back my mortal form despite trying for two years".  
Annabeth looked confused "they how can you be…?"  
"They said that the fates would not allow it and that that part of my existence was at an end" The frown on Annabeth's face deepened. "They offered me two choices" this was the part that scared him "Hades said that I could say my goodbyes and go back to the underworld forever or…"  
Realisation slowly dawned on Annabeth's face, she stepped back eyes widening.  
"Annabeth I…" "Immortality? That's the choice isn't it?" she asked her voice soft and calm "Either you die or you become an immortal. A god."  
Percy hung his head "yes".

Silence.

Percy looked up at them again Nico's mouth was wide open in shock, but Annabeth's expression was impassive, apart from her eyes. They weren't as wide as they had been before but Percy could tell, from having known her so long, that the way she was staring at him meant she was rapidly analysing all the implications of what he had just told her. When her face didn't change for over a minute Percy decided that he'd finally agreed to something so idiotic even Annabeth, who'd put up with his impulsiveness and stupidity for so long, couldn't forgive him.  
He sighed dejectedly "Listen I know this is big but it's a chance and if you're not gonna hate me for it then…" he was silenced by the look in her eyes, a desperate sadness but underneath it a small sliver of pride shining there.  
Then she spoke the words he should have been glad to hear but instead made his spirits plummeted even further "You should accept"  
"what?"  
"Come on seaweed brain you died and the gods offer to make you an immortal for a second time, which by the way has never happened in the history of like _forever_, instead of confining you to the underworld. And you consider turning them down?"

Percy's world spun. He hadn't expected Annabeth to hear him out let alone agree to what the god's wanted. What was worse _he_ didn't agree with their plan as he knew what it might mean.  
"Annabeth" he began carefully "you know the reason I turned down immortality in the first place. If I accept it now I would be bound by the ancient laws just as any god. If that happened I might not be able to see you. I couldn't lose you again" Annabeth looked away from him then whispered "but you've already lost me. And I've already lost you"  
"Annabeth what are you talking about?"  
She turned back to him tears streaming down her face again "I lost you in Nevada two years ago!" Percy scrambled backwards so fast he passed through the wall behind him, when he came back through he saw Nico hugging her again and felt a growl start in the back of his throat.  
_What are you gonna do about it?_ He thought _you're dead. _ He was beginning to dislike himself.

Eventually she composed herself and stood straight looking him full in the face.  
"Whether you like it or not that part of our lives is over. There is no point in you turning down this offer over me, and I have to stop being so selfish and be happy for you." The words hit Percy like hammer blows but he didn't interrupt her. He knew this must be killing her inside but when Annabeth decides something nothing will change her mind. "Go to Olympus. Accept their offer. I… it's the right thing to do" she choked out the words "You should go now. I need to get back to camp and tell Chiron what's happened." As she turned away Percy felt as though the Manticore was running him through again, only this time the spike was in his heart.  
Desperate he cried "Annabeth wait!" yet again she stopped and turned her eyes meeting his "Come with me, to Olympus. I want you there when…I want you with me" he sounded totally pathetic but he didn't care he just didn't want her to leave.

She shook her head "Percy you can't ask me to watch…"  
"Please Annabeth." He was practically begging now "Please". She still looked unsure but seemed to realise just how desperate he was, he didn't want to be alone for the most important event of his existence.  
"Ok Percy, for you" the answer made him so happy that he literally floated off the floor which made Annabeth crack a half smile.

"Wait a minute Annabeth, what about camp? Chiron needs to be informed of what's going on" Nico ruined the moment by bringing them both back to reality. Percy wished he wasn't here as he had wanted to talk to Annabeth alone and every time Nico spoke to her Percy felt a pang of jealousy though he still didn't know why. Nico was four years younger than her and she wasn't paying him much attention, but still he still made him uneasy.  
Then Annabeth said "You go Nico. Tell Chiron what happened but don't tell the rest of the camp in case Percy can't" she paused but only briefly "Come back" she finished. Nico didn't seem very happy about this course of action, he kept eyeing Percy as if he expected him to try and kidnap Annabeth. He gripped the pommel of his sword and said "Fine. I'll be waiting for you back at the big house" the way he said it, it sounded almost like a threat but to who Percy wasn't sure. Without another word Nico turned away from them and melted in to the shadows in the hallway.  
"I thought he took to take it quite well" Percy joked and Annabeth almost smiled again.  
"Come on seaweed brain we you don't want to be late. After all it is your birthday".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Percy

An hour and several near misses with mortals later they reached the lobby of the empire state building. As Hades had said he had indeed solidified when he'd gotten outside which, as it turned out, had caused more problems than it had solved. The primary problem was that he was in New York and a crowded pavement is not the ideal place to be when people who would normally push past you instead just _pass_ through you. Luckily anyone who tried either didn't notice or were too busy to care that they never made contact. Once, whilst walking through central park a stray football had passed clean through his chest and he and Annabeth had to bolt when this caused quite a bit of staring, and when he'd walked through a parked taxi on the corner of West 38th he'd been sure that he'd blown it. Fortunately only Annabeth and one very startled Dalmatian seemed to notice. The worst part of appearing solid though was that if he put his hand next to Annabeth's he could almost believe he was alive again, just your average demigod walking hand in hand with his gorgeous girlfriend through downtown Manhattan. This wasn't the case though, and Percy had resigned himself to the fact that it probably never would be again.

"2 to the 600th floor please, I have an appointment" Percy told the bald man behind the desk. At first he didn't look up and Percy wondered if he was in fact asleep. Then he looked up at Annabeth and an amused smirk appeared on his face, until he glanced at Percy and he was satisfied to see the man's eyes widen in fear. To the guard's credit he quickly regained his composure.  
"There is no 600th floor kid, you need to see a doctor you look real pale"  
Percy was already beginning to lose his temper "come on Ian are we going to go through this stupid process every time? I have an appointment with the council in 30 minutes, Annabeth is with me, and" he added lowering his voice and leaning through the counter "do you really want a ghost hanging out in your lobby? I could float through a couple of walls and scare some mortals if you'd prefer?"  
The doorman's face went pale "Alright, alright keep yer voice down would ya?" he pulled a green key card from behind his desk "you know the drill, make sure no one is in there with ya blah blah blah" he made to hand it to Percy but then seemed to remember that he was incorporeal and instead handed it to Annabeth. "Good luck. I hope your promotion turns out all right" it sounded like such a normal reassurance that Percy began to laugh at the absurdity of it. A maniacal laugh that caused more than one or two heads in the lobby to turn and look at him curiously, and Annabeth stepped away from him slightly. They reached the lift and Annabeth slid the card into the slot. The elevator doors slid shut sealing them off from the rest of the world.

As they made their way through the streets and boulevards of Olympus Annabeth slowed her pace and began gazing around, as she always did when he'd seen her here. Of course it had been her who'd spent the last two years redesigning the city after Cronus had nearly levelled it during the last titan war. At one time Percy would have been awed by the intricate facades and exquisite columned temples and palaces around him but now everything seemed as dull and depressing as Hades' Obsidian fortress in the underworld.  
"Come on Annabeth" he said over his shoulder without slowing "You can make some minute change to the public baths later" he could feel her anger at his comment but didn't look back and soon he heard her running to catch up.  
"What is with you?" she asked as they approached the throne room "anyone else would be Psyched at a chance to cheat death"  
"But I didn't cheat death did I?" he said bitterly. When she didn't reply he looked at her and saw tears glistening in the corner of her eyes again "I'm sorry, it's just this is huge and I don't know if I can do it" he apologised instinctively reaching for her hand then remembering that it wouldn't do any good.  
Annabeth didn't notice but said "you'll be fine. The greatest god Olympus has ever known, even if your head is full of kelp!"

Her compliments made Percy feel better but they still didn't him any less nervous. They continued on and soon were approaching the massive double doors of the throne room; even from there he could hear the sound of voices inside.  
"They won't give me anything special you know. I mean they're hardly going to grant me massive power" the gods we're so tight fisted and paranoid he was actually surprised they were doing this at all.  
"Whatever power they grant you, you'll still be a great god" she glanced at the time on her phone and said "we should get in there or we'll be late. We've only got 2 minutes."

The Council fell silent as they entered the room and all eyes turned on them. Percy suddenly felt small and insignificant surrounded by so many powerful beings. Every god in the room was staring at them; even Dionysus had forsaken his usual bored slouch and was sitting upright on his grape vine throne. In fact, Percy noticed he looked worried. As they made their slow way towards Zeus' throne at the end of the chamber Percy noticed that the Olympians weren't the only beings present. Hades sat to Zeus' right on his throne of bones, his helm of darkness resting in his lap and Mrs Dodds the Fury perched behind him. Percy noted how disappointed she looked and couldn't help a grim smile creeping onto his face. The council of cloven elders stood near Dionysus, and Percy's spirits rose when he spotted Grover who grinned and bowed deeply clearly displaying the horns atop his head. He wanted desperately to go and talk to him, give him a high five and ask how he'd been doing the past two years, anything to feel normal, but he couldn't exactly do that now. He was delighted to see Thalia standing next to Artemis' throne, hands in the small of her back like she was on a parade ground, but as they approached she looked over at them and smiled slightly her electric blue eyes glistening. Finally the two of them reached the head of the chamber, bowed their heads to Zeus and waited.

"Welcome Perseus Jackson" Zeus said spreading his hands "We are pleased to see that you have not changed your mind and have decided to accept our _second_ generous offer" Percy glanced around the chamber and noted that one or two of the Gods didn't look all that pleased.  
He turned back as Poseidon sat forward "Do you wish to undertake this change Percy?" Suddenly unsure he looked at Annabeth who nodded almost imperceptibly. Heartened he turned back to the Sea God and said clearly "Yes father I do"  
"Then step forth my son and let us begin" Annabeth moved away to her mother's throne where she stood next to Thalia, still beside Artemis. Although she didn't adopt such a rigid posture Percy could still see that see was tense.  
"Perseus" Zeus commanded "step forth!" He shook himself and did so, kneeling directly in front of the Lord of the Sky who began to speak in ancient Greek "We are gathered here today to offer our gift to Perseus Jackson, saviour of Olympus. He has shown great power and skill in his deeds and has shown Loyalty and compassion in all else that he did. If not for him we would all be confined to the depths of Tartarus and the Titans would rule. We owe this boy a great debt. Are we all in agreement that this boy is deserving?"

Each of the Gods gave their consent with much praise for Percy, Artemis smiled kindly and Apollo took his headphone out long enough to agree and give Percy two thumbs up, even Hephaestus grunted approval and smiled slightly behind his massive shaggy beard. Eventually all of the Gods had agreed, all that is apart from two. Ares and Hades both had remained silent. Hades' sat motionless his expression unreadable which made Percy far more nervous than Ares whose stare of anger and loathing wasn't difficult to interpret.  
Eventually Hades stirred sitting up straighter in his throne and glaring at Percy "I do not approve of this. No such thing has ever been done before and certainly not for someone who has barley entered adulthood. "  
"What of Dionysus?" asked Artemis gesturing to the wine God "He was a mortal granted godhood and even a place on this council."  
"That's different!" Hades roared.  
"How so?" Artemis asked her demeanour remaining calm but an edge of steel creeping into her voice "other than the deeds in question I see little difference"  
"Well" said hades "not to put to finer point on it Dionysus wasn't already DEAD" he spat the last word like an insult and Percy couldn't help flinching. He had a point.  
Artemis retained a calm posture and tone of voice as she responded but her eyes glowed solid silver and her hand moved toward the bow beside her throne.  
"If anything this should make things easier. Everyone in the mortal world already knows of his death and as such no-one will miss him once the change is complete"  
Artemis stopped abruptly when she heard a sob from below and realised what she had just said.  
"Oh. I am sorry my dear" she apologised to Annabeth, for of course it had been her "This must be hard enough for you as it is."  
Percy wanted to get up and comfort Annabeth but didn't dare move for fear of causing deadly insult, and anyway his was still ethereal and couldn't do much more than make things worse.

"Enough" said Zeus though not unkindly "Let us return our attention to the matter at hand". All focus returned to him. Again he began to speak in ancient Greek repeating the process. This time Ares consented without pause, but if anything this made Percy more nervous, as did the wicked grin that had spread across the war God's face. Hades was still reluctant but he too consented under the glare of both his brothers.  
Then Poseidon turned to Percy "And you Perseus, my son. Will you surrender the ties of your old life and accept the gift of godhood?"  
_Now there's a question and a half _thought Percy _last chance, decide now_. He glanced to his right and wished he hadn't because what he saw made him nearly change his mind.  
"Yes" he said quickly. Then with more composure "I accept." There was a resounding BOOM and Percy could have sworn the floor shook.  
"Then all that remains" said Poseidon "is for you to decide on your spheres."  
Percy had thought there was nothing left that could surprise him but this caught him. The last thing he had expected would be to choose what he would have power over.  
"Well I…That is..umm" He stopped himself, babbling did not look very godlike.  
"May I make a suggestion?" asked Athena. It was the first time she had spoken other than to give her consent. "It may be wise to consider carefully that which you have already mastered as a mortal as well as what you had accomplished during your brief span on Earth."

Percy was still confused but he considered it. "Well I'm comfortable in my control over water."  
"And?" prompted the goddess.  
"Well swordplay has always been a strongpoint of mine" continued Percy growing more confident "and as to achievements I've saved camp-half blood more times than I can be bothered to remember."  
Athena rolled her eyes "and modest too. You're definitely your father's son."  
Zeus chuckled it was the first time Percy had ever heard levity from the Lord of the Sky. "Well based on those criteria. I do believe we have an opening, eh Brother?"  
"Indeed" agreed Poseidon "How does Perseus: God of tides and Patron God of Heroes strike you eh son?"  
Percy felt the wind knocked from his metaphorical gut. God of Tides? And Patron of Heroes too! That was no minor position.  
He could barely speak but took a deep shaky breath and said "I would be honoured to receive such a position" a little formal but at this stage better to be safe than sea god leaned back satisfied and looked to his brother to continue.  
"Then without further delay" began Zeus "I Zeus Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods Pronounce you Perseus God of tides and. . ."

He never finished the proclamation as at that moment the doors to the throne room flew open and all heads snapped around to see three old ladies on what looked like mobility scooters came wheeling into the chamber. Percy recognised them immediately, Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos, the three fates. (Percy had read up on his mythology after Annabeth said that she was fed up of getting him out of difficult situations because he didn't know what he was doing.) Three decrepit old hags that even the gods dared not argue with. Percy watched in silence as the three rolled to the head of the chamber pulling up next to Zeus' throne. Atropos beckoned to the God with a bony finger who bent to listen. As the Fate spoke the sky God turned whiter than the clouds he commanded and he appeared to shrink ever so slightly in his throne.

Eventually he returned to an upright position, stiff and pale and looking completely terrified. "Well" he said his voice high and breathless like he had been the victim of a Godley gut-punch. "The fates it appears have seen what must be and so the boy's future is decided."  
Poseidon was suddenly suspicious, and Hades demeanour changed from silent seething to hopeful interest.  
"What is it brother?" they both asked. They didn't ask anything else when Zeus didn't respond. Apparently the look of shock on their brother's face was enough answer.  
Percy couldn't take it anymore "What's wrong now!" he yelled. The only response he got from this outburst was Zeus staring at him. But not with anger so much as fear. Without a word the Fates wrenched their scooters around and rolled out of the chamber.

"The council must deliberate" Zeus said abruptly "Leave, wait outside" Even the other council members were surprised.  
"What?" Percy asked "Why?"  
"LEAVE" thundered the sky god. None of the Mortals in the chamber needed telling a third time. They all turned and ran from the chamber, hooves clacking and feet scrabbling on the marble floor as Thalia, Annabeth and the Satyrs vacated the chamber at speed. Percy lingered for a second, but only a second as Zeus wrapped a hand around his lightning bolt.  
What followed was the group standing nervously outside the doors to the throne room and the muffled sounds of Gods yelling. At one point there was a loud boom and the room shook, apparently some of the council didn't agree with what the fates had said. Eventually the doors opened and the group filed cautiously back inside.

The mood of the council had completely changed, Dionysus had his head cradled in his hands, Ares was so angry the sunglasses had melted off his face and the fire in his eyes was scorching his eyebrows, Artemis and Apollo looked a little scared and were staring at each other across the throne room, but at least they didn't look ready to incinerate him, Demeter wore a similar expression. Hephaestus' beard was blazing like a bush fire and his arms were folded, Athena had paled but when Percy looked at her she gave him a tiny smile. Of all the council though it was Aphrodite's expression scared him the most because it wasn't angry, scared, uncertain or even impassive, she was staring at him amorously her eyes never leaving him as he moved back to the head of the chamber. Zeus still looked dumbfounded and Hera wore much the same expression. Hades was back to fuming silently but now a black corona surrounded him which told Percy he was one pissed off immortal. Then he saw Poseidon's expression and his hypothetical heart skipped an imaginary beat. The God of the sea was smiling kindly and had such a fiery pride in his eyes that Percy felt suddenly safe, happy and petrified all in the space of a second.

He knelt once more at the head of the throne room.  
This time though it was Poseidon who spoke first "Well my boy this is indeed a momentous day and I look forward to being your mentor as well as your father. I just hope you're up to it." The sound of his brother's voice seemed to shake the Lord of the sky out of his stupor.  
"I…that is…um" the god stopped took several deep breaths and then spoke, his voice layered with power. "I Zeus Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods hereby name you Perseus, God of tides, Patron to heroes and" he paused for less than a second "Lord of time!" Percy would have yelped with surprise but the words knocked him for six and he couldn't do much more than shake. It didn't matter though as Annabeth and Thalia both yelped at the same moment and Grover collapsed in shock.

Before anything else could happen a symbol appeared over Percy's head high in the chamber, at eye level with the gods; a golden hourglass but instead of sand it appeared to be filled with water. Then he began to float upward toward the huge hologram. He looked down and saw his friends below Annabeth staring at him with her hands covering her mouth and Thalia watching intently whilst rapidly fanning an unconscious Grover in an attempt to revive him. As he passed into the hologram he looked back up into the face of Zeus and had two thoughts.  
The first was _now I know what got him so spooked,_ and the second weirdly was, _Does being turned into a God hurt?_

Not so weird as it turned out because then the burning started.

* * *

**There you have it readers. That must have been about as far as I got before something else drew away my attention and I forgot this existed. The only other thing is a partially completed chapter 8. If you liked this though and don't think it was in fact a pile of centaur excrement let me know and I may make an attempt to finish it.  
**

**Please read and review. Thankyou.**

**Athena's Wisdom to you.**

**-Athena'sPride95**


End file.
